project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rain With A Chance of Sweet*Drops
Rain With A Chance of Sweet*Drops (雨のちSweet*Drops Ame Nochi Sweet*Drops) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da OSTER project. Il canzoni è stato commissionato da SEGA per la serie. Apparizioni di gioco "Rain With A Chance of Sweet*Drops" debuttato nel primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, dove è disponibile presso l'inizio del gioco. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). La canzone è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 28 agosto 2014. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Rain With A Chance of Sweet*Drops" è incluso nella confezione canzone Future Sound. Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone Liriche Giapponese=溢れ出す悲しみの シャワーに押し流されるように 飛び出した街並みは deep blue world 心映し出す 天気予報 的外れ ウソツキ やつあたり 荒れてるのは only my world 分かってる　でも言わせて 雨宿り　滲む視界の隅っこで 君は立ち止まり耳元で囁いた You're lookin' at this world, but the way is too simple to live with a light heart 世界が愛おしく回り出す 魔法をかけてあげるよ お気に入りパジャマに着替えて 目を閉じたなら 明日も雨のち drops You're lookin' at this world, but the way is too simple to live with a light heart 世界があるんじゃない 僕たちが創り出していくんだ 君にも教えてあげるよ とっておきのこの魔法を まずキャンディー口に入れて 溶け出したら Let's sing it together!!|-|Romaji=afuredasu kanashimi no SHOWER ni oshinagasareru you ni tobidashita machinami wa DEEP BLUE WORLD kokoro utsushidasu tenki yohou, matohazure, usotsuki, yatsuatari areteru no wa ONLY MY WORLD wakatteru demo iwasete amayadori nijimu shikai no sumikko de kimi wa tachidomari mimimoto de sasayaita You're lookin' at this world, but the way is too simple to live with a light heart sekai ga itooshiku mawaridasu mahou o kakete ageru yo okiniiri PAJAMA ni kigaete me o tojita nara ashita mo ame nochi DROPS You're lookin' at this world, but the way is too simple to live with a light heart sekai ga arun janai bokutachi ga tsukuridashite ikun da kimi ni mo oshiete ageru yo totteoki no kono mahou o mazu CANDY kuchi ni irete tokedashitara Let's sing it together!!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di damesukekun' As being washed away By overflowing sadness I jump out to the street That deep blue world reflects my feelings I take my anger on that wrong, lier weather report But it's only my world that is turbulent I know it, but let me say it I take shelter from the rain In the corner of my blurred sight you stopped and whispered to my ear You're lookin' at this world, but the way is too simple to live with a light heart I'll cast a magic So that the world starts to move lovely I put on my favorite pajamas And close my eyes It will be "drops" after rain tomorrow again You're looking at this world, but the way is too simple to live with a light heart This world doesn't exist before us We are going to start this world I'll tell you too This best magic I'll put a candy into your mouth And when it melts Let's sing it together!! Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Rain With A Chance of Sweet*Drops Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2009